Twin Brother
by butiran.nasi
Summary: Saudara kembar. Mendengar kata 'kembar', pasti yang ada di benak kita adalah dua orang dengan wajah yang mirip dan bisa pula diartikan sebagai dua orang yang memiliki keterkaitan kuat satu sama lain. Seperti dua tokoh utama kita ini, yaitu Park Woojin dan Park Jihoon. (a 2Park fic (Slight PanWink & JinSeob) / Produce 101 / Wanna One / Oneshoot / BxB - Shonen-Ai).


_**Oneshoot**_

 _ **Twin Brother - 2Park**_

 ** _(BoyxBoy / Shonen-Ai / Bromance - Family)_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

Saudara kembar.

.

.

Mendengar kata 'kembar', pasti yang ada di benak kita adalah dua orang dengan wajah yang mirip dan bisa pula diartikan sebagai dua orang yang memiliki keterkaitan kuat satu sama lain.

Seperti dua tokoh utama kita yang sedang mengikuti pelajaran di kelasnya ini.

Yang satu, yang duduk tepat didepan meja guru. Wajahnya sangat manis dan memiliki mata cantik yang tanpa terkena cahaya pun memberi efek kerlap-kerlip seperti galaxy. Saat ini mata itu tertuju pada papan tulis. Perhatiannya terfokus pada guru bahasa inggrisnya yang menjelaskan materi tentang _Tenses._

Teman yang ada disebelahnya menyikutnya pelan seraya berbisik. "Jihoonie, Park Jihoon."  
Nah, itu nama pemuda manis ini.

"Hmm." Gumam Jihoon tanpa menoleh. Mengganggu konsentrasinya saja.

Temannya itu mendekatkan wajahnya hati-hati pada Jihoon, takut ketahuan guru. "Lihat di belakangmu."

Dahi Jihoon mengkerut. Ia menuruti teman sebelahnya untuk menoleh dengan hati-hati ke belakang.

Ia langsung _sweatdrop_ saat ia melihat pemuda lain yang duduk tepat di belakangnya ini tengah tertidur pulas di bangkunya dengan posisi kepala yang tertutupi buku cetak diatas meja. Ialah tokoh utama lain dalam cerita ini.

 _"Groook.. syuuu..."_ Ampun, dia bahkan mulai mendengkur halus sekarang.

"Bangunin gih, Hoon. Dia susah dibangunin kalau gak sama kamu. Aku udah coba bangunin tapi gagal." Teman sebangku pemuda yang diketahui tengah mencapai alam bawah sadar itupun angkat bicara.

 _Aissh, dasar.._

Sebelum keadaan semakin gawat dan pemuda itu terkena masalah, Jihoon harus cepat-cepat membangunkannya.

Tangannya terulur untuk menggoyangkan tubuh pemuda dibelakangnya, tetapi belum sempat menyentuh, satu suara yang ditakutkannya menyapa indra pendengarannya.

"Park Woojin. Kamu tidur dikelas saya?"

 _'Aduh, mati kau.'_ Batin Jihoon. Kekhawatirannya terbukti.

Pemuda yang tertidur tadi langsung terbangun. Bahunya menegang memandang sosok guru didepannya yang memasang ekspresi datar.

Ia menampilkan senyum terbaiknya yang sangat sangat tampan, menampilkan gingsulnya yang (mungkin saja) bisa membuat gurunya luluh. "Maaf.. Sa-saya.. nggak sengaja ketiduran, _Miss_.. hehe."

"Keluar kamu dari kelas saya. Sekarang juga!"

 _Tampaknya jurus senyumannya tadi nggak mempan ya.._

.

.

.

Oke, kalau begitu mari kita berkenalan lebih jauh dulu..

.

.

.

Park Jihoon dan Park Woojin.  
Lahir di Busan pada 2 Juli 1999.  
Saudara kembar (tidak terlalu) identik.

Satunya manis, penurut. Peraih ranking satu parallel selama lima semester bersekolah di _SHS_ ini.  
Satunya suka bikin ambyar, slengekan. Peraih ranking satu juga dikelasnya, _dari bawah_.

Baik Woojin maupun Jihoon sama-sama pintar. Hanya saja Woojin sangat malas sehingga guru-guru dan teman-temannya sering membandingkannya dengan Jihoon. Sehingga tanpa sadar justru itu yang malah membuat Woojin tambah malas.

.

Meski kembar, tentu saja perbedaan sifat mereka tak jarang menimbulkan konflik.  
Tapi yang namanya saudara, mereka juga tak kuat untuk marah lama-lama.

Lebih tepatnya, lelah untuk marah.  
Terutama Jihoon yang selalu mengingatkan Woojin dan Woojin yang selalu mengabaikan perkataan Jihoon. Bahasanya, masuk kuping kanan keluar kuping kiri.

Padahal Jihoon adiknya. Selisih 5 menit dari Woojin saat lahir.

Untung saja orang tua mereka, Ayah Park dan Mama Park adalah salah satu - _eumm, dua_ \- orang paling penyayang di dunia. Mereka sangat menyayangi kedua anaknya diatas semua perbedaan. Tak ada yang paling disayang atau diabaikan. Semuanya mendapat kasih sayang sama rata. Mereka punya keyakinan bahwa suatu saat Woojin akan berubah. karena mereka tahu Woojin anak baik. Anak yang dapat diandalkan.

Dan itu terbukti, Woojin akan menjadi sosok yang bijak dan dewasa jika sudah menyangkut keluarga. Woojin akan terlihat seperti kakak sungguhan bagi Jihoon.

.

Dan karena mereka kembar, tak jarang mereka punya selera yang sama.

Dari mulai olahraga, apa saja jenis olahraga mereka pasti suka.  
Terus karate, tak jarang mereka mempraktekkannya pada satu-sama lain,meskipun hanya untuk bercandaan. Mereka masih sayang nyawa saudaranya, _you know_.  
Sampai _dance_. Mereka sangat suka _popping._ Jika diberi kesempatan sehari libur, mereka akan memilih menghabiskan liburan mereka dirumah untuk menonton performance _popping_ bersama di youtube lalu mempelajari dance yang menurut mereka sangat membawa semangat tersebut _._

.

Hari-hari yang mereka lewati bersama dengan keluarga sangat menyenangkan. Saling menjaga dan menyayangi. Bahkan mereka selalu mencurahkan isi hati satu sama lain, termasuk soal pacar.

Jihoon dengan Lai Guanlin si kapten basket sekolah yang tampan.  
Woojin dengan Ahn Hyungseob si anggota Klub Broadcast yang imut.

 _Hahaha, untung saja mereka tidak menyukai orang yang sama juga._

Tidak ada rahasia, tidak ada yang mereka tutupi.  
Prinsip mereka, **saudara harus saling percaya**. Karena sedari kecil, mereka selalu diajarkan bahwa orang yang pertama kali menolong jika kita mempunyai masalah adalah saudara.

Terutama, mereka disini hanya punya Ayah dan Mama.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Beberapa waktu berlalu, pengumuman kelulusan pun tiba. Dan yang lebih menggembirakan lagi..

"Yah! Jihoon-ah! Aku diterima di universitas favoritku! Woah daebak!" Woojin terus tertawa. Matanya yang biasanya memperlihatkan kerlingan jahil itu terlihat berbinar-binar. Mulutnya sedari tadi terbuka, masih kaget dengan tulisan yang tertera dilayar laptopnya yang sedang menampilkan web resmi berisi tentang pengumuman penerimaan mahasiswa baru .

Berbeda dengan Woojin, Jihoon sedari tadi hanya menggigit bibir _cherry_ -nya grogi.

Di tangannya berisi amplop yang berisi pengumuman penerimaan mahasiswa baru juga. Sudah lama ia memegang amplop itu, ia mengambilnya dari Kantor Pos langsung dengan Woojin.

"Katanya sudah tidak sabar untuk membuka, tapi kenapa sampai sini kau malah takut?"

"Sabar dong, Jin. Aku takut isinya nanti nggak sesuai sama harapanku."

Mereka sekarang berada di kafe yang masih dekat Kantor Pos. Jihoon yang meminta Woojin untuk menemaninya karena dia ingin saudaranya lah yang pertama kali tahu bahwa dia diterima atau tidak.

Woojin yang mengerti pun langsung bersedia menemani, tapi nyatanya setelah diambil Jihoon terlalu takut untuk membuka. Ada sekitar setengah jam ia menunggu Jihoon siap membuka amplopnya.

Karena bosan, Woojin iseng membuka laptop yang kebetulan ia bawa dan melihat pengumuman penerimaan di web universitas tujuannya, tempatnya tes beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dan ia tidak kecewa sama sekali. Hasilnya sangat membuatnya bahagia.

"Aku bukain sini." Tangan panjang Woojin sudah terulur untuk merebut amplop di tangan Jihoon tetapi Jihoon refleks menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Woojin.

"EH jangaaan maunya aku sendiri aja yang bukaaa." Jihoon tanpa sadar ber- _aegyo_.

Woojin mendengus. "Ya terus mau sampai kapan? Ini udah kelewat setengah jam. Mau nungguin sampai kafe ini tutup?"

Jihoon mencebik. "Iya deh iya, tunggu bentar aku nyiapin mental dulu." Jihoon menarik nafas, lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Ia mengulangi hal itu sampai tiga kali.

"Hadeh.. Tau gini kamu ajak Guanlin aja. Biar aku bisa lanjut berduaan sama Hyungseob.." ujar Woojin tidak sabaran.

Jihoon cemberut. "Ngertiin dong, deg-degan tahu."

Jihoon mulai membuka perekat amplopnya dan mengambil selembar kertas berisi pengumuman tersebut.

Ia meneguk salivanya dan melirik Woojin disampingnya.

Woojin mulai mendekat. Ia juga sangat penasaran dengan isinya.

"Saudara Park Jihoon. Anda diterima sebagai Mahasiswa baru Fakultas Ilmu Kedokteran Universitas X angkatan tahun 20xx."

Mata Jihoon membelalak, binar bintang di matanya kembali muncul seketika setelah membaca tulisan tersebut bersama Woojin.

"Yeeeeeaaaahh~ Kita sama sama diterimaaa!" Jihoon memberinya _toss_ lalu refleks memeluk Woojin. Ia tidak perduli tatapan beberapa orang di dalam kafe yang memandangnya heran. Ia sangat senang, masuk universitas itu adalah impiannya. Dia bekerja keras untuk ini.

Sebagai saudara kembar yang ikatan batinnya terikat, Woojin dapat merasakan kebahagiaan Jihoon.

Sambil masih berpelukan Woojin mengusak sayang rambut sewarna madu Jihoon yang lembut. "Aku tahu kamu bisa."

Mereka berdua pun pulang dengan senyum mengembang di wajah manis dan tampan mereka. Dengan ekspresi sumringah, canda dan tawa lepas menghiasi perjalanan menuju ke kediaman mereka.

.

.

.

 ** _Mereka takkan pernah menyangka,_**  
 ** _kejutan apa yang akan menyambut mereka dirumah._**

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Ada apa ini?"

Woojin melihat keadaan rumahnya yang tumben nampak sepi. Ia baru saja sampai dengan Jihoon.

Pagarnya tak terkunci tapi pintu rumahnya tertutup rapat. Ini kan masih siang.

Dari arah lain, seseorang seumuran mereka yang diketahui adalah sang tetangga, menghampiri mereka dengan panik dan terburu-buru.

"Woojin-ah, Jihoon-ah. Kenapa kalian baru datang? Aku sudah menelepon kalian berkali-kali tadi."

Jihoon sangat bingung dan mendekati tetangganya itu. "Ada apa, Euiwoong? Kami tadi memang meninggalkan ponsel kami dirumah."

Baiklah, itu tidak penting lagi sekarang bagi Euiwoong. "Om Park masuk rumah sakit. Kalian harus segera kesana!"

.

Tak butuh waktu lama setelah kalimat singkat itu diutarakan, mereka langsung ngebut menggunakan motor, melesat ke rumah sakit dan mencari ruangan yang sebelumnya sudah diberi tahu Euiwoong.

Wajah mereka tak kalah panik dari Euiwoong tadi. Mereka sangat khawatir, Ayah mereka punya riwayat jantung. Bagaimana kalau Ayah mereka kenapa-napa?

Mereka sudah tinggal beberapa langkah lagi untuk menuju pintu ruangan ayahnya.

Dan Woojin benci, sangat benci ketika ia masih berada di ambang pintu tapi ia sudah disuguhi tubuh kaku ayahnya yang sudah ditutupi kain putih serta ibunya yang menangis sambil menciumi punggung tangan suaminya yang selalu mengelus lembut surainya dan anak-anaknya tiap pagi dan sebelum tidur.

Jihoon lemas, ia merosot di ambang pintu.

"Woojin-ah, Jihoon-ah.. Ayah.." Ucapan Mama Park menggantung. Tapi anak-anaknya cukup tahu situasi apa yang dimaksud Mama.

Jihoon dan Woojin terlambat.  
Nyawa ayahnya sudah tak menyatu dengan tubuhnya lagi.

.

Apakah Tuhan itu adil?

Kenapa Tuhan sangat cepat mengambil salah satu kebahagiaan keluarga mereka?

Mereka tidak diberi firasat buruk sedikitpun. Jihoon bahkan masih bisa merasakan kecupan Ayah di keningnya sebelum Ayah berangkat kerja tadi pagi.

Mereka belum sempat menyampaikan salam perpisahan apalagi kata terakhir pada Ayah.

Mereka juga belum sempat mengatakan betapa mereka sangat sayang dan beruntung memiliki Ayah paling penyayang, paling sabar, paling pengertian seperti beliau.

Dan mereka.. Jihoon dan Woojin belum sempat membalas budi baik Ayah yang telah membesarkan mereka sebaik ini, hingga sebesar ini.

Padahal mereka yakin Ayah akan sangat bangga melihat anak-anaknya berhasil diterima di universitas favoritnya masing-masing.

Jihoon menjatuhkan amplopnya.

"Ayah.."  
Rasanya kebahagiaannya saat menerima pengumuman tadi sia-sia jika melihat keadaannya saat ini.

Mama bangkit kemudian menghampiri kedua anak kesayangannya yang masih _shock_ di ambang pintu. Ia membawa Jihoon berdiri lalu memeluknya serta Woojin. "Ikhlaskan Ayah ya, nak.."  
Wanita cantik itu mungusap-usap punggung mereka. Mencoba menjadi sosok yang tegar untuk kedua buah hatinya.

Jihoon sudah menangis sesenggukan sambil merapalkan kata maaf pada Mama serta mendiang Ayah karena tak ada disampingnya saat detik-detik terakhir Ayah sementara Woojin hanya menangis dalam diam.

Tapi Jihoon dan Mama tahu, Woojin yang paling terpukul dengan kejadian ini.  
Karena sebandel-bandelnya Woojin, ia adalah anak kesayangan Ayah.

.

.

* * *

 _Seminggu pun berlalu.._

.

.

"Jihoon-ah, kau saja yang ambil beasiswa itu. Aku akan menjaga Mama disini."

"Kau gila? Kau juga berjuang mati-matian untuk masuk kesana."

Woojin menanggapinya santai. "Aku tahu."

Jihoon mengerang kesal. "Apa alasanmu melakukan ini? Kau bukan Ayah. Lagipula kita akan baik-baik saja."

"Kita memang baik-baik saja, tapi tidak untuk Mama. Kita bukan anak orang kaya, Hoonie. Uang tunjangan Ayah tidak akan cukup untuk jangka panjang."

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan tinggal untuk Mama. Bersamamu."

"Jangan bercanda, Jihoon-ah!" Woojin meninggikan suaranya. "Satu-satunya harapan yang dapat diandalkan dikeluarga ini hanya kamu. Jika kamu berhasil jadi dokter nanti, Mama pasti lebih bangga dan kehidupan kita lebih terjamin dibanding aku yang nantinya hanya lulusan Sarjana Seni."

"Bisakah kau tidak berkorban untukku? Seni Tari juga membanggakan, Woojin-ah. Itu mimpimu yang selalu kamu bilang pada Ayah. Itu bukan alasan."

"Tidak lagi. Aku sudah memikirkannya. Aku akan langsung mencari kerja saja. Baru nanti aku mengambil kuliah meskipun tidak di jurusan dan universitas impianku. Keputusanku sudah bulat. Tolong mengertilah, Jihoonie."

"Tapi aku tahu kamu sangat menginginkan jurusan itu Woojin-ah, aku tidak bisa egois.." Jihoon mulai menangis. Disaat-saat seperti inilah Woojin harus menjadi sosok dewasa bagi Jihoon.

Woojin tersenyum menenangkan. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan melamar kerja untuk menghidupi Mama dan membiayai kuliahmu."

"Tolong fikirkan lagi.." Jihoon memelas. Berharap saudara kembarnya ini luluh, merubah fikirannya kala melihat kilau harapan yang memancar dari mata indahnya.

Woojin menghela nafas panjang, menangkup kedua pipinya. "Ayolah.. Aku hanya percaya padamu."

 _Cup_

Jihoon tak bisa apa-apa kalau suara Woojin sudah melembut ditambah mencium keningnya sangat lama seperti ini.

 _Mau tak mau itu mengingatkannya pada sosok Ayah.._

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jihoon melangkahkan kaki dengan berat. Ranselnya ia selempangkan asal, begitu juga kopernya yang tergeletak disisinya. Kereta menuju Seoul sebentar lagi akan berangkat.

Ia menatap Woojin dan sang Mama sangat lama, seakan hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya melihat dua orang yang paling ia sayangi dalam hidupnya tersebut.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan berkali-kali kalau aku dan Mama akan baik-baik saja?" Woojin berbicara.

Jihoon mengangguk lemah.

Woojin menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan Jihoon yang lebih pendek darinya. "Kau percaya padaku kan? Hanya fokus pada kuliahmu, oke?"

Jihoon mengangguk lagi. Ia tak mau menatap mata Woojin. Jika ia menatap mata elang Woojin, sudah dipastikan ia akan menangis untuk yang kesekian kali.

Jihoon tahu, ia tahu benar saudaranya itu tidak akan membiarkannya hidup menderita. Sifat Ayah yang penyayang keluarga dan pekerja keras juga menurun padanya dan Woojin. Woojin sudah bertekad untuk benar-benar tidak ingin membebani keluarga dan menjadi pengganti Ayah. Walau sesulit apapun, Woojin akan menyimpan kesulitan itu dan berusaha untuk menyelesaikannya sendiri.

Tidakkah Woojin mengerti bahwa Jihoon yang malah terbebani dengan kebaikan hatinya? Jihoon merasa ia telah merenggut banyak kesempatan dan mimpi yang Woojin inginkan demi keluarga.

Ia bersumpah ia akan bersungguh-sungguh untuk membuat Woojin dan Mamanya bangga dengannya.

"Aku titip Mama. Kalau ada apa-apa jangan sungkan untuk menghubungiku."

Woojin tersenyum cerah hingga gigi gingsul kebanggaannya yang menawan terlihat. "Eeyy, tenang saja. Kau juga begitu, jaga diri baik-baik. Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, aku akan selalu siap siaga untukmu."

"Hm. Siap-siap saja. Sepertinya aku akan banyak merepotkanmu."

"Hahaha, tidak masalah. Kau 'kan saudaraku. Tuh, keretanya sudah datang."

Jihoon menatap malas kereta yang makin mendekat.

Woojin menangkup pipinya lagi seperti waktu tempo hari. "Hei.. Kita doakan kesuksesan masing-masing, ya. Ingatlah kau masih punya Mama dan aku."

Jihoon tak menjawab dan hanya mendekati Mamanya dibelakang Woojin. Ia meminta restu dari Mama dan mencium wajah Mama berkali-kali.

Mama memeluk Jihoon dan Woojin dengan haru. "Ternyata anak-anak Mama sudah pada dewasa. Mama yakin, Ayah di surga pasti bangga lihat kalian." Mama park mencium pipi anak-anaknya dan mengelus surai mereka dengan sayang.

Sebelum melangkah lebih jauh memasuki kereta, Jihoon berujar tanpa menatap Woojin.

 **"Woojin-ah.."**

 **"..."**

 **"Terimakasih sudah lahir dan menjadi saudara kembarku."**

Woojin tak menjawab. Matanya berkaca-kaca menatap punggung Jihoon yang semakin menjauh sementara air mata Jihoon sudah lolos saat kakinya melangkah di tangga pertama pintu masuk kereta.

.

.

* * *

 _4 tahun pun berlalu.._

.

.

Jihoon benar-benar fokus kuliah, sementara Woojin yang awalnya hanya karyawan baru saja diangkat menjadi manajer di kantor swasta tempatnya bekerja. Ia juga menyambi kuliah jurusan Manajemen Ekonomi dan Bisnis agar sesuai dengan bidang pekerjaannya.

Dari kerja kerasnya, Woojin dapat membiayai kuliah Jihoon dan menyicil kendaraan roda empat beserta rumah baru untuk Mama.

Hari ini Jihoon ingin menelefon dan mengatakan pada Woojin kalau tak usah mengiriminya uang lagi. Toh, selama ini Jihoon juga bekerja _part time_ di salah satu rumah sakit di Seoul.

Saat hubungannya sudah tersambung, bukan suara berat Woojin yang terdengar melainkan suara panik Mamanya.

 _"Nak, ini Jihoonie kan?"_

Jihoon bingung, tapi ia menjawabnya. "Iya Mama, kenapa ponsel Woojin ada di Mama?"

 _"Begini, nak.. Sebenarnya Woojin_ _punya_ _dua_ _ponsel. Satu_ _untuk_ _pekerjaan_ _dan_ _yang_ _ini_ _khusus_ _untuk_ _dirumah_. _Woojin.. Dia sudah tidak pulang semenjak 3 hari lalu."_

 _Deg!_

 _"Mama sangat khawatir, Hoonie. Dia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Mama ingin mencari tapi kesehatan Mama sedang tidak stabil. Mama sebelumnya tidak ingin melibatkan kamu, tapi Mama bingung mau minta bantuan siapa lagi untuk menemukan Woojin."_

"O-oke, Mama tenang dulu ya, Hoonie pasti bantu. Besok Hoonie pulang ke Busan."

 _"Beneran ya, Hoonie. Mama tunggu. Mama juga kangen sama kamu."_

"Iya, Ma.. aku tutup dulu ya, Mama istirahat aja jangan banyak fikiran. Hoonie janji Hoonie pasti bakal nemuin Woojin."

 _"Iya, nak.. Mama percaya sama kamu."_

.

.

Malam itu Jihoon tidak bisa tidur.

Kemana saudara kembarnya itu? Sudah tiga hari katanya.

Itu waktu yang lumayan lama..

Apa saudara kembarnya itu memiliki masalah? Jujur saja ia dihinggapi firasat aneh juga beberapa hari lalu, tiba-tiba saja badannya terasa pegal dan remuk terutama bagian kakinya sempat mati rasa beberapa saat.

Jihoon bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

 _Apa jangan-jangan.._

 _._

 _._

Pagi-pagi buta, Jihoon sudah memesan tiket kereta menuju tempat kelahirannya, Busan.

Semalaman ia tak bisa tidur memikirkan Woojin.

Ia takut. Sangat takut terjadi apa-apa pada saudara satu-satunya itu.

Dalam kereta ia memutar otak, kira-kira siapa dulu yang harus ia dihubungi.

Lalu ia teringat satu nama yang dahulu selalu menimbulkan senyum diwajah Woojin setiap menyebut namanya.

Ahn Hyungseob.

.

.

 _Ting tong~_

 _Ting tong~_

Jihoon memencet bel rumah dengan tidak sabaran. Masa bodoh jika ia dibilang tidak sopan. Ia hanya memikirkan satu pertanyaan dikepalanya sekarang.

Saat ingin memencet bel untuk yang ketiga kalinya, seseorang membuka pintu dari dalam.

"Cari siap..a.. EOH? JIHOONIE?!"

Jihoon terlonjak kaget melihat respon pemuda seumuran dihadapannya ini.

Pemuda dihadapannya ini langsung memeluk hangat Jihoon. "Aah Jihoonie aku kangen. Gimana kabarmu?"

Jihoon membalas pelukannya dan tersenyum canggung. "A-aku.. baik kok.. kamu?"

Pemuda dihadapannya ini mengangguk semangat, Mata kelincinya yang lucu itu sangat ekspresif dan terlihat naif, pantas saja Woojin selalu melindunginya dulu. "Baik selalu. Udah selesai ya kuliahnya? Kamu bareng Woojin nggak?"

Air muka jihoon berubah panik kembali. "Justru itu, Seobie. Aku pingin nanya sama kamu, kamu tahu nggak dimana Woojin sekarang?"

"Eh?.." Pemuda imut dihadapannya ini menelengkan kepala heran.

 _Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres.._

 _._

 _._

"Aku sudah putus dengannya semenjak dua tahun lalu. Katanya mau fokus ke karir dulu. Putusnya baik-baik, kok. Kita masih sering chat-chatan. Chat terakhir aja seminggu yang lalu." Pemuda yang tak kalah manis dengan Jihoon itu mempersilahkannya untuk duduk dan minum dahulu agar bisa tenang. Walau setelah Jihoon bercerita, ia juga tak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk ikut khawatir.

"Ah.. begitu. Kalau gitu, kamu tahu teman sekantor yang akrab sama Woojin itu siapa aja?"

Hyungseob terlihat berfikir. "Eumm, aku nggak tahu temen sekantornya siapa.. nggak ada yang aku kenal. Aku tahunya cuman sama anak pemilik perusahaannya, kamu pasti mengenalnya. Dia juga teman kuliah sejurusan dengan Woojin sekarang."

"Itu malah bagus. Apa aku boleh minta nomor atau alamat rumahnya?"

Mata kelinci Hyungseob melebar. "Kamu.. nggak tahu?"

Jihoon menggeleng polos.

"Itu kan perusahaan punya ayah mantan pacar kamu, Lai Guanlin."

"A-APA?!" Mata Jihoon membelalak.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih dan berpamitan pada Hyungseob, Jihoon memutuskan untuk langsung pergi ke apartemen Guanlin yang untuk sampai kesana dibutuhkan waktu satu jam dengan menaiki _bus_.

Sebenarnya Hyungseob menawari ingin mengantarkannya dengan mobil. Ia juga ingin ikut mencari Woojin tapi Jihoon mencegahnya. Jihoon tak ingin merepotkan Hyungseob dan ia ingin menemukan Woojin dengan tangannya sendiri, seperti janjinya pada Mama. Ia berjanji pada Hyungseob untuk jangan khawatir dan akan memberitahunya juga jika ia berhasil bertemu lagi dengan Woojin lagi.

Suara klakson _bus_ menghentikan lamunan Jihoon. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya turun.

Ia baru tahu kalau sekarang Guanlin tinggal di apartemen, se-mewah ini lagi.

 _'Hmm.. anak orang kaya memang beda.'_ Batin Jihoon.

Berbeda dengan Hyungseob dan Woojin yang masih _keep-in-touch_ lewat chat, Ia terakhir berkomunikasi dengan Guanlin sekitar dua tahun lalu, tepat saat memutuskannya.

Jihoon memang memutuskan Guanlin agar dia bisa fokus kuliah. Walaupun dia masih mencintai Guanlin tapi cinta pada keluarganya lebih besar. Itu yang membuatnya ikhlas melepas pria tampan asal Taiwan tersebut.

Se-kompak itu ia dan Woojin. Sama-sama memutuskan kekasih masing-masing di waktu yang hampir bersamaan dengan alasan yang sama.

Disaat-saat seperti ini, Jihoon sangat merindukan Woojin. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? apakah ia baik-baik saja? Karena firasatnya dari kemarin terus mengarah ke hal-hal negatif.

Jihoon tak bisa hidup tenang tanpa Woojin.

.

.

Jihoon baru saja keluar dari _lift_. Ia melihat alamat yang tertera di _note_ ponselnya.

 _Lantai 7 nomor 11._

Jihoon mengatur mentalnya. Sebenarnya ia malu bertemu lagi dengan Guanlin terutama dengan keadaan yang kacau seperti ini. Lihat saja, pakaian seadanya dibalut jaket hoodie berwarna pink, celana jeans lusuh, sepatu sneakers ditambah kantung mata tebal dan mata merah karena lelah. Oh, benar-benar buruk.

Jihoon menekan bel.

 _'Woojin-ah, awas jika sudah bertemu nanti. Tidak ada ampun. Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas tidak elitnya penampilan diriku didepan seorang Tuan Muda dan kepanikanku dalam mencari keberadaanmu!'_ Teriak Jihoon dalam hati.

Layar _intercom_ mulai menyala.

 _"Ji-Jihoon? Park Jihoon?"_

"Guanlin, boleh bicara sebentar?"

.

.

"Guanlin, kau tahu Woojin kan? Dimana dia? Apa dia disini?" Setelah dipersilahkan duduk diruang tamu, Jihoon mencecar pemuda tinggi nan tampan itu dengan pertanyaan yang membuat pusing.

"Tenang dulu, Jihoon.." Ia duduk disamping Jihoon dan mengusap-usap lembut lengan atas Jihoon.

.

"Penampilanmu kacau.." Guanlin membuka suara.

"Hm. Aku tahu. Ini semua gara-gara Woojin sialan itu."

"Jangan begitu, dia saudaramu."

Guanlin ingin mengambilkannya air putih tapi Jihoon menolak.

"Langsung saja, Guan. Aku ingin tahu dimana Woojin. Dia sudah menghilang selama tiga hari. Mama dan aku bingung mencarinya dimana."

Lelaki disamping Jihoon perlahan menunduk.

"Guan, katakan saja jika kau tahu. Aku sangat lelah sehabis dari Seoul. Rasanya aku akan gila jika tidak bisa menemukannya."

"Jihoon.. Kamu.." Guanlin benar-benar tidak tega dengan mantan kekasihnya ini. Guanlin menggigit bibirnya. Iya, ia memang tahu dimana Woojin. Guanlin lah yang mengijinkan Woojin cuti. Mungkin ini saatnya seseorang tahu kebenaran dibalik hilangnya Woojin beberapa hari ini.

Guanlin mengangguk dengan ragu. "Aku tahu dia ada dimana.."

"Benarkah?" mata cantik Jihoon berbinar penuh harap.

"Akan kuberi tahu sesuatu, tapi jangan bertindak gegabah."

"Aku mengerti."

.

Jihoon fikir Guanlin akan memberinya satu alamat, tapi ternyata tulisan yang tertera di selembar kertas kecil digenggamannya ini hanya rentetan nomor.

Ah, tak apa. Ini juga penting.

Saat ini Jihoon sudah di luar pintu unit apartemen ditemani Guanlin. Jihoon pamit untuk langsung menghubungi nomor ini.

"Aku akan langsung bisa menemukan Woojin lewat nomor ini, kan?"

Lelaki tampan nan tinggi dihadapannya ini mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah, sekali lagi terima kasih." Jihoon juga memberikan senyum terbaiknya sebelum berbalik.

"Jihoon.." Guanlin memanggil, tangannya menggantung di udara.

Jihoon menoleh tanpa berbalik, melirik pemuda yang berstatus sebagai mantan kekasihnya itu melalui punggungnya.

"Apa.. aku masih boleh mengharapkanmu setelah ini? Perasaanku padamu daridulu tak pernah berubah." lelaki yang terkenal dengan kharisma khas tuan mudanya itu bicara dengan seluruh keberanian yang ia punya.

Jihoon menunduk. "Nanti.. nanti, Guanlin. Perasaanku juga tidak berubah. tapi sebelum itu aku harus memastikan Woojin baik-baik saja." Jihoon tersenyum lemah meskipun lelaki yang diajaknya bicara tak bisa melihatnya tersenyum.

"Aku akan terus menunggumu, Jihoon."

.

Jihoon tak menjawab melainkan terus berjalan menuju _lift_ lalu menekan tombolnya. Perasaannya dan Guanlin biasa ia urus nanti, tapi saat ini fikirannya hanya terisi satu nama yang harus ia temukan.

"Hoonie," Guanlin memanggil lagi.

Panggilan itu. Lama sekali Guanlin tak memanggilnya semanis itu. Ia jadi teringat saat masih berpacaran dulu Guanlin juga punya panggilan sayang untuknya: _'Honey'._

"Woojin memiliki alasan sendiri atas kehilangan kabarnya. Ia butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri."

Jihoon tak bergeming di depan _lift_. Kaki kanannya bergerak-gerak, tak sabar menunggu pintunya terbuka.

 _Ting_

Pintu _lift_ terbuka.

Jihoon masuk dan berbalik, menatap tepat pada mata lebar Guanlin. "Yang pasti dia bersalah karena sudah membuatku dan Mama khawatir. Dengan sikap dia yang seperti itu, ia meragukanku dan Mama sebagai anggota keluarga yang harusnya dipercayainya."

.

.

Kemudian pintu besi itupun menutup.

Menyisakan Guanlin yang masih membatu di lorong apartemennya. Ia terlihat menyesal.

"Maafkan aku telah menyembunyikan hal ini darimu, _Honey_.."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Setelah keluar dari apartemen, Jihoon yang tak sabaran langsung mencari tempat sepi terdekat kemudian menghubungi nomor tersebut dengan tangan gemetar.

Ia mondar-mandir dengan panik, menggigit kuku ibu jarinya yang bebas. Nervous dengan respon penerima teleponnya.

Setelah berhasil tersambung dia berdehem beberapa kali, mengatur suaranya yang terdengar serak.

 _"Halo? Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"_

Oke, ini suara lelaki tapi bukan suara Woojin.

"Iya, halo.. Apakah saya bisa berbicara dengan seseorang bernama Park Woojin?"

 _"Ah, maaf Anda ini siapa, ya?"_

"Bilang saja saya Guanlin."

 _"Tapi saya kenal ini bukan suaranya Tuan Guanlin. Ini juga bukan nomornya Tuan Guanlin."_

Jihoon mendesis kesal. "Bilang saja, saya temannya Guanlin."

 _"Maaf Tuan, tapi saya tidak bisa, Woojinnya sedang tidur.."_

Hah?

"TINGGAL BILANG SAJA APA SUSAHNYA SIH?! SAYA MENDAPAT NOMOR INI JUGA DARI GUANLIN! Enak saja Woojin bisa tidur-tiduran sementara aku dan Mama mencarinya sampai tidak bisa tidur?" Jihoon jadi emosi.

 _"Eoh? B-baiklah T-tuan.. baiklah, sebentar.."_ Orang itu tampaknya mengalah karena dirasa orang yang tiba-tiba meneleponnya ini benar-benar memiliki hubungan dekat dengan Woojin.

Ada jeda yang begitu lama setelahnya, tapi Jihoon dengan sabar menunggu. Meski menunggu adalah salah satu hal yang paling Jihoon benci selain Woojin yang tiba-tiba menghilang tak ada kabar.

 _"Halo, ada perlu apa ya dengan saya?"_

Jantung Jihoon langsung berdetak lebih cepat.

Woojin. Ini Woojin. Suara yang begitu ia rindukan selama beberapa bulan tak bersapa ini. Tanpa sadar sebulir kristal bening jatuh lewat mata kanannya.

 _"Halo?.."_

"Woojin-ah? Ini benar Woojin kan?"

 _"..."_

"Woojin aku tahu itu kau disana."

 _"..."_

"Dengarkan ini baik-baik oke. Jangan coba-coba kau tutup ya!"

 _"Jihoo-"_

"YAH, BRENGSEK! PULANG KAU! APA KAU TIDAK TAHU MAMA SAMPAI SAKIT MEMIKIRKANMU?! APA KAU TAK TAHU, AKU BINGUNG MENCARIMU SAMPAI TIDAK TIDUR DAN TIDAK MANDI SEHARIAN?!"

 _"Aku-"_

"Apa kau makan dengan baik? Apa kau tidur dengan nyaman? Cih, sepertinya iya. Aku menyesal sudah mengkhawatirkanmu."

 _"Tidak bukan begitu.."_

"LALU APA?!"

 _"..."_

"Aku sangat marah, kau tahu?.." ia mengatakan dengan lirih, mengiris hati Woojin yang mendengarnya diseberang sana.

"AKU SANGAT MARAH! sampai-sampai ingin membunuhmu rasanya!" Nada Jihoon meninggi lagi, mengingat paniknya Mama saat meneleponnya kemarin.

"Hiks.. Tapi aku tidak bisa.." Jihoon mulai terisak.

"Aku terlalu senang bisa mendengar suaramu lagi.. hiks."

 _"Aku..."_

"Cepat pulang! Pulang dan minta maaflah pada Mama! Ia pasti lebih khawatir daripada aku! Sekarang katakan, apa yang membuatmu bertindak bodoh seperti ini, hah?! Kau sudah lupa prinsip keluarga kita?!"

 _"Aku.. sakit.."_

Jihoon teringat dengan semua perasaan negatifnya beberapa hari lalu.

"Sakit apa? Kenapa tidak cerita? Kau tahu, aku merasa tidak berguna sebagai saudara kembarmu. Ingat, saudara 'kembar'mu, Woojin. Kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu, aku juga merasakannya. Kita lahir dari rahim dan di waktu yang sama."

"Bukan hanya itu, kita sudah melewati masa kecil sampai remaja, susah senang selalu bersama. Lalu kau tiba-tiba bersikap seperti ini? Kau fikir hanya Mama yang merasakan sakit?"

Jihoon tidak bisa melihat, Woojin sedang mengepalkan tangannya erat disana. Mencengkeram sprei putih polosnya sampai benar-benar kusut tak berbentuk. Jika bisa berteriak, mungkin kain itu sudah menjerit kesakitan daritadi.

 _"Jihoon-ah.. Aku sudah tidak berguna."_

"Kenapa kau selalu berbicara seperti itu? Sampai kapan kau akan hidup seperti ini?! Kau selalu saja menyalahkan diri sendiri!"

 _"Bukan. Kali ini bukan seperti itu.."_

"Bodoh! Jangan berbelit-belit! Cepat katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!" Jihoon merasakan dadanya sesak. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak. Ia yakin terjadi sesuatu pada saudaranya itu, entah apapun itu pasti hal yang buruk.

.

.

.

 _"Aku.. Lumpuh. Kakiku tak bisa digerakkan."_

Sama seperti pertama kali Jihoon tahu Ayah meninggal, bagai tak punya tulang penopang dan kekuatan, pemuda manis itu jatuh terduduk diatas kloset yang menutup dan meremas rambutnya yang mulanya sudah agak berantakan menjadi semakin berantakan. Ia menangis lebih deras meski tak mengeluarkan suara. Dadanya yang sudah sesak semakin sesak rasanya. Untung saja ia berada di toilet umum sekarang, jadi tak akan ada orang yang akan melihat keadaannya yang 'mengenaskan' ini lalu mengasihaninya.

 _"Aku benar-benar tidak berguna, kan? Jika aku pulang, aku hanya akan jadi beban. Parasit."_

"Ugh.. Kenapa.. kenapa Woojin.. kenapa kamu melakukan ini padaku dan Mama, kenapa.." Jihoon menunduk dalam, bahu dan kepalanya ia sandarkan pada dinding. Rasanya kepalanya sangat sakit karena terlalu banyak menangis.

 _"Aku butuh waktu.."_

"KENAPA TIDAK CERITA DARI KEMARIN SAJA?! Apa kau masih tak mengerti, **aku dan Mama akan menyayangimu dalam keadaan apapun**! Kenapa kamu tega menyiksa batin kami seperti ini?!"

 _"Jihoonie_.. _Aku_ _tidak_ _bermaksud.."_

"Kalau kamu menghilang seperti ini, kami malah makin sedih. Bagiku dan Mama, kita cuman punya kamu.. Nggak ada yang lain.."

Woojin merasakan suara Jihoon yang semakin serak disana.

"Kamu jantung keduaku, Woojin-ah.."

.

.

.

Perasaan bersalah dengan cepat melingkupi ruang hati Woojin yang beberapa hari lalu mulai menghitam.

Ia kalut oleh pemikirannya sendiri, bahkan ia sempat ingin bunuh diri.

Dia terlalu merasa bahwa dirinya sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi. Lebih baik mati saja daripada menjadi beban untuk orang-orang disekitarnya.

Tetapi hatinya tak terlalu hitam lagi setelah Guanlin (yang mengetahui kecelakaan itu dari seorang teman) datang menenangkannya,

ditambah kali ini mendengar perkataan dan tangisan Jihoon.  
Jujur, sangat sakit mendengar saudaranya menangis karenanya seperti ini.

lebih sakit daripada saat pertama kali ia divonis lumpuh oleh dokter.

Kalau bisa, setelah ini Woojin ingin sekali berlutut dibawah kaki Mama dan menghambur ke pelukan saudara kembarnya.

Ya..

Hanya jika ia bisa.

 _"Aku mengerti."_

Jihoon tak bisa melihat, satu tetes air mata telah lolos dari mata Woojin.

Dan sekarang bertambah setetes lagi.

 _"Aku akan pulang. Maafkan aku yang tidak dewasa ini.."_

"Jangan pernah menghilang lagi.."

.

.

.

Sekarang Jihoon sudah agak tenang meskipun rasa sesak dan pusingnya masih belum sepenuhnya hilang. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari toilet dan hendak membasuh wajah di wastafel setelah merapikan penampilannya yang kusut.

"Permanen atau tidak?"

 _"Apa?"_

"Kakimu.."

 _"Eung.. dokter bilang mungkin butuh waktu bulanan bahkan tahunan untuk sembuh. Aku harus sering-sering terapi dan latihan menggerakkan_ _kaki."_ Woojin berkata seolah cobaan yang menimpanya adalah cobaan yang enteng.

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?"

 _"Saat pulang kerja aku menyelamatkan seorang anak kecil yang menyebrang sembarangan tetapi malah aku yang jadi korban. Tabrak lari, pengendara mobil."_

Jihoon menghela nafas panjang, menyender lagi pada tembok, lalu menatap pantulan dirinya yang jelas sekali tampak lelah di cermin.

"Aku akan pergi ke rumah sakitmu besok."

 _"Jangan gila! Lalu kuliahmu bagaimana?"_

Jihoon menghela nafas panjang untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Ugh.. Dasar.. Kau sudah tak perlu lagi mengirimiku uang."

 _"Hei, apa maksudmu hanya berkata seperti itu?"_

"Tunggu aku menjemputmu. Aku pasti akan menyembuhkanmu."

 _"Kau.. Sudah.. Lulus?"_

" _Cumlaude_. Nilai sempurna. Aku juga baru saja diterima bekerja di rumah sakit di Seoul sekarang. Apa kau puas?" Jihoon mengusap kasar air matanya yang mulai jatuh lagi dengan ujung lengan jaket _hoodie_ nya.

Jihoon tak bisa melihatnya, Woojin sekarang sudah menangis lebih deras sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Tentu saja Woojin sangat bangga dengannya.

 _"_ _ **Jihoon-ah.."**_

 **"Hm.."**

 ** _"Terimakasih sudah lahir dan menjadi saudara kembarku."_**

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Saya tidak tahu** **di cerita** **ini** **kekeluargaannya terasa atau** **tidak. Jadi, saya ingin tahu pendapat kalian.**

 **Maaf jika cerita ini masih banyak kekurangannya..**

 **Salam kenal dari saya, N.  
**

 **Saya repost cerita ini dengan niatan ingin memperbanyak ff PD101S2 di FFN, hehe.**

 **Mungkin kapan-kapan cerita ini akan dilanjut. Awalnya niat saya ingin menulis sampai Woojin sembuh dan semua orang dapat kebahagiaannya masing-masing. Tapi itu akan sangat panjang. Jadi saya putuskan untuk mengakhirinya sampai sini saja tanpa mengurangi nilai dari ceritanya.**

 **Last but not least,**

 **Terima kasih ya sudah membaca~**


End file.
